fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Sumane
Ai Sumane is a Fanmade Vocaloid. She is the first LostLOID referring to her representing people who are confused about using the Vocaloid software, or are confused to what Vocaloid is. Her first name, Ai stands for "Artificial Intelligence" but it also means "Nothing" in Japanese. Her last name, Sumane means "To ask" combined with the sound "ne" makes her last name translate into "Sound of asking." Design Ai has a long white braid that goes down below her ankles, and blue eyes. Her outfit is derived from Hatsune Miku's. Her top splits halfway down the middle exposing her navel. She wears a red bow on the top of her outfit. Her sleeves are too big for her and are held up by two straps which are higher up on her arms. Her headphones are black, and wrap around the back of her head as well go over the top of it. On the back of her top she has a question mark cut out of it, somewhat like Akita Neru's exclamation point. Her main colors are red, orange, blue, green (in that order) which appear on the edges of most of her clothing. Personality Ai is very shy and timid. She is blind and doesn't really like it when people pity her or try to help her with things she can already do. She will ask for help if she absolutely needs it. While Ai is shy she will open up to people who show kindness to her almost immediately. She doesn't like it when people tell her that she is annoying or clingy. She loves being around people, and she hates that she's shy all the time, but most of the time she just can't work up the courage to talk to people, so they have to talk to her first. Ai loves to sing, but is embarrassed to do it in front of other people. She wants to compose her own songs one day, but she is afraid that people will laugh at them. Biography Ai was created to represent people who don't know how to use the Vocaloid Software or people who don't know what Vocaloid is. She represents people who have the Vocaloid software but don't use it for the lack of knowledge on how to use it, or are unsure, or scared to publish their work from the software because they are not sure people will like it. She also represents people who have heard of and like Vocaloid but are ignorant to what it really is. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Ai Sumane on deviantArt Voice configuration Ai doesn't have an "official" voice yet, but her voice will be derived off of Kagamine Rin and/or Kagamine Len. Trivia * Ai's Character item is a music box. * Ai is meant to represent people who don't know how to use the Vocaloid software. * Her catchphrase is "I don't know" or "I'm not sure." Gallery External links *deviantART: Ai Sumane by *MikiClover Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original